Capturing Sandy Claws
by an ocean's soul
Summary: It's not unusual for Riku to find his boyfriend in unusual places, but this was just ridiculous. SoraxRiku.


_This is my giftfic for a not-so-new-anymore chat buddy of mine and a writer I admire. (**_desolation_** on LJ and **Bleeding Air**/**Hate to Hope** on fictionpress) _

_-_

_-  
_

**Capturing Sandy Claws**

The soft padding of feet on wood was the only thing that could be heard as Riku got himself a glass of water in the middle of the night. Riku lived with his boyfriend Sora, though they were still rather young, they were also orphans. They had no parents to take care of them or help them financially, and they were drowning in debt, struggling to pay the bills on their own. It wasn't always easy, living together at the age of eighteen - nineteen for Riku - but they managed. It was nice to have someone to lean on when times got tough.

It was a luxury the boys were still rather new to, having been pretty much on their own until then.

Speaking of which, Riku got back to their shared bedroom and noticed something that he didn't upon getting up.

Sora wasn't there.

Figuring he was just in the bathroom, he slipped under the covers and closed his eyes. He listened to the clock ticking and five minutes later, Sora had yet to come back to bed. He concentrated on listening, but their home was silent. With his mouth twisting in confusion, Riku sat up, wondering where his lover was.

Getting out of bed, he sighed and left the room, not even bothering to turn the lights on since his eyes had adjusted to the dark. He thought about calling out for him, but that would make him feel silly. So he decided to just look about for him instead. If he couldn't find him, then he'd call him and find out where he was. He better not be outside somewhere - the only kind of guys who were out this late at night where ones who were cheating on their lover.

But that wasn't Sora, so Riku wasn't particularly worried.

It was winter however, and he did notice that the boy's coat and shoes were still there.

It didn't take him long to find Sora, however, when he noticed light coming from the main room. He entered the room and saw that it was the Christmas lights, which shined rainbow colors, red, green, blue, yellow, and so on. And then there he was, his silly boyish boyfriend, crouching down by the tree, as if hiding, with his eyes on the chimney.

"Sora, what are you doing?"

Starting, Sora looked up at Riku with surprise, too focused on whatever he was doing to realize that he was there. Once he saw it was Riku, his surprise faded and he smiled sheepishly before putting a finger to his lips and shushing him.

"Shh, I'm waiting for Santa."

Well . . . okay then.

"Sora, you," Riku stopped, unsure of how to go about this. Sometimes Sora had the mind of a child, Riku knew this, but he didn't honestly believe the boy still believed in Santa Claus. "I don't think he's coming," he finally finished.

"Pfft, of course he's coming! I've been _sooo_ good Riku. You don't even _know_."

Of course he's been good, Sora was a good guy. He was someone who cared for people, deeply if they were close to him. He helped people when he could and was kind-hearted. Although in the privacy of their bedroom, Riku remembered Sora doing some naughty stuff too.

"Well then, continue being good and come back to bed."

Sora shook his head.

"No way. I have to wait for him."

"Why?"

Blue eyes sparked with determination. "I'm going to capture him."

Well of course.

Riku slapped his forehead with his palm. Sora would just argue with him if he told him Santa wasn't really real, so there was no point in that. But he didn't feel like going to bed on his own and waking up on Christmas alone in bed. This was their first Christmas together and so it should be spent together. And so, sighing, Riku made his way to Sora and settled down beside him. His boyfriend gave him a curious look, having expected him to just go back to bed.

"Alright, I'll wait with you. But if he's not here in another hour we're going to bed. Alright?"

Sora grinned. "Sure."

And so they sat, side by side, waiting for ol' Saint Nick.

"Hey Riku, this is our first big holiday together," Sora said with a smile.

"Yeah, and what a great way to spend it."

Chuckling, Sora shifted over and leaned back, so his back was pressing against Riku's side. He crossed his legs and grabbed his ankles.

"Just wait until Santa gets here, then we'll really have a blast. I wonder if he'll give us extra presents for being so clever."

"Getting extra presents for attempting to kidnap someone doesn't sound very Christmas-y to me." He smirked. "You're being a very naughty boy. He may just throw some charcoal at you."

"That would hurt!"

"Aren't you supposed to be quiet?"

"That would hurt," Sora repeated, whispering in a low voice this time. "If that happens, you'll have to nurse me back to health."

"You mean consciousness?"

"Um, yeah." He stared up at the star on top of the Christmas tree. He liked this, Riku being there with him. He had spent every holiday alone until now. His heat swelled with happiness at realizing he wouldn't have to spend the holidays on his own anymore. He had Riku now, and Riku had him so he wouldn't be alone again either. Sure, they had friends, good friends, but they all did their own thing for the holidays. Riku and Sora didn't have any family to spend these special days with, but they did have each other, now anyway.

Sora was never going to let him go now, was never going to go back to waking up alone on Christmas morning. Something as simple as that held the meaning of the world to him.

Ah, but to wake up next to him he had to first go to sleep with him.

An hour hadn't passed, but he knew Riku would rather be sleeping in their soft, warm bed than hiding behind a decorated tree.

Oh well, there was always next year.

"Hey, let's-"

Before Sora could finish his sentence, they heard something. Both of them froze before shrinking back more behind the tree. Footsteps could be heard coming closer to the tree. Sora's heart was leaping in excitement while Riku was just frozen with shock, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Was it possible for it to just be some skinny burglar?

Was it really jolly ol' Saint Nick in their home?

Sora leaned forward and peeked around the tree, but what he was met with was not a man with a big butt in a red suit with a long beard. Oh no, this had to be the scrawniest butt he had ever laid his eyes on. His lips parted in surprise. He was wearing the red suit though, and he had a bag of stuff!

"Holy crap! Santa, has Mrs. Claus not been feeding you?!" Sora shouted, unable to contain himself.

Riku's head fell into his hand, unable to believe that Sora just gave their hiding spot away.

Whatever happened to capturing the man?

With a start, the man in red turned around. But he did not look like a man at all, rather, he looked like a skeleton. His beard was so obviously fake it was almost sad. He had no eyes, just two holes, and his fingers had no flesh, nor did his face.

It was kind of creepy. He now understood the reason why he had no butt.

"Dude! The Easter Bunny finally killed you didn't he?! He was jealous because your holiday is way better and set your gingerbread house on fire, didn't he?!"

Riku just stared at his boyfriend, suddenly feeling the urge to weigh his good qualities against his bad and see if he really was worth all the trouble.

"Sora, that is not Santa Claus," Riku said, making his presence known.

No way was that Santa Claus-he was a frickin' skeleton in a Santa suit!

Sora looked back at Riku and cocked his head.

"Not Santa?"

"I am too Sandy Claws," the skeleton claimed, pointing to himself. "I'm taking over Christmas this year. Now, I have a special present for you."

Riku just stared at him.

_Sandy Claws?_

But just as Sandy Claws went to reach in his bag, Sora jumped at him with a bag of his own.

"I got him!" he shouted in victory, but it was short lasted, as Sandy Claws sprang up and threw Sora off him. The boy screeched as he was sent flying and Riku didn't know if he should just stare in awe or if he should make sure his nutcase of a boyfriend was okay.

This all had to be a dream.

He had to fight the urge to pinch his cheek.

Sora rubbed his head as a lollipop was held out in front of him.

"For you."

Sora took it, hesitating.

The lollipop was orange with black swirls and didn't look at all very Christmas-y. In fact, just as he was pulling it closer for proper inspection, a frickin' spider crawled around to the front. Screaming, he threw the gift down and began stomping randomly.

"And for you," Sandy Claws said, giving Riku a doll that looked more like a vampire than anything.

"No . . . I'm good," Riku said with his hands raised, not wanting spiders to come crawling out of the mouth and biting him.

"Now don't be modest, take your present."

Swallowing, he did, holding it far away in case it exploded into a hundred bees.

Satisfied with the gifts he had given, Sandy Claws went back to the chimney with a huge grin and his legs seemed to crawl up before he did. It was amazing how his hat didn't fall off.

"Merry Christmas! Ho, ho, ho, hooooo!" And with that last ho, using his arms like springs, he was gone and up the chimney.

Just as he left the doll seemed to become possessed by some evil spirit and began snapping at Riku. He screamed and threw the doll to the wall, then proceeded to get his baseball bat and beat it to death.

"That guy's a _freak_!" Sora shouted, speaking both of their thoughts.

Riku turned to Sora.

"We need to move by next year, to a place where there is no chimney."

They would _not_ have a repeat of this.

Sora just nodded.

Walking up to his brunette, Riku sighed and pressed their lips together in a quick kiss.

"Let's just go to bed."

Talk about a nightmare before Christmas.

-

-

_Ah ha ha, I just had to do something with Kingdom Hearts and The Nightmare Before Christmas by my idol Tim Burton. X3 I hope I didn't do too bad. I actually had some fun writing this. :3 I hope they're not too horribly OOC. I never really got far on the first game, so I didn't get to see a lot of Riku. And that was like, almost three or four years ago. I have the Chain of Memories game and KH II though and am playing those, but still no Riku—which sucks cause he's my favorite character in the game, Axel taking second place. ;3_

_THANKS FOR READING.  
_


End file.
